walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Michonne Hawthorne (Road to Survival)
Michonne is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' Michonne approaches the gates of Woodbury with Rick and Glenn. Rick tells Philip that they are just passing through, but Philip invites them inside the walls for them to be "entertainment" for the people of Woodbury. They notice zombies being used for training, and Philip reveals he plans to feed Rick and his people to them. Before they can react, they are subdued and taken captive. 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' It is implied Michonne and the others escape from Woodbury, as a cutscene shows her torturing Philip. 'Area 4 - South Woods' Michonne is seen in the woods, having escaped Woodbury with Rick, Glenn, and Martinez. 'Area 5 - The Prison' Michonne is seen back at the prison, and she and the remaining prison survivors flee at the end of the battle, leaving Hero Player and others behind. Roadmap - Fear #1 The group is on their way back to Alexandria. Abraham spots walkers, which Michonne, along with the group, takes care of. Some time after that, she started hearing bikes. This turned out to be a group of bikers, who are Saviors. A Savior demands the group to give all of their stuff to the Saviors, as Negan commands it. After more time, Rick suddenly says that they'll give everything they have. He calls out for Michonne and Andrea to take the Saviors down quickly. As a Playable Character Michonne - "The Best Defense" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All strong teammates get +16 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': How It's Done (Deal 350% damage and -50% attack for 3 turns to one enemy. All teammates get +50% attack for 1 turn.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "Made To Suffer" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +15% attack against ranged characters. All teammates get a small bonus to AP when taking damage. *'Adrenaline Rush': Rend (Deal 250% damage and cause 80 damage bleeding for 4 turns to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "The Calm Before" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Strong * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Singled Out (Deal 800% damage to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health.) Michonne - "Here We Remain" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Ultra-Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All strong teammates get +24 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Smackdown (Deal 50% damage and -50% attack for 3 turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "A Larger World" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All strong teammates get +30% attack and a large bonus to AP when attacking. *'Adrenaline Rush': Spraying Slice (Deal 350% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +35% defense and camouflage for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "In Too Deep" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Fast *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Disarmament (Deal 275% damage and -40% attack for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Human Shield (While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them.) Michonne - "What We Deserve" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Concealment (Up to three teammates get +35 crit and camouflage for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) Michonne - Prestige Edition *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Cut Down (Deal 275% damage and -45% attack and -45% defense for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Collateral Damage (When this character performs a Critical Attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage damage to up to 2 adjacent enemies.) Michonne - "Road to Survival Edition #1" *'Persona': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Piercing Shot (Deal 250% damage and 80 bleeding damage for three turns to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Execution (When this character attacks a character with 20% or less health, that enemy is immediately defeated.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michonne has killed: *Tyreese (Zombified, Out of Mercy) *Morgan Jones (Before Reanimation) *Denise Cloyd (Before Reanimation) *Greg Fairbanks (Zombified) *Randall (Alive, Determinant) *Norma (Caused, Determinant) (Direct, Out Of Mercy, Determinant) *Sam Fairbanks (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 5 - The Prison *Roadmap - TellTale Michonne *Roadmap - Fear #1 Trivia * Michonne The Best Defense is one of two characters to have How It's Done as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being Hershel. * Michonne In Too Deep is one of five characters to have Human Shield as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Garrett (Road to Survival)|Garrett Into the Breach]], Katjaa, [[Lee Everett (Road to Survival)|Lee No Time Left]]'' and [[Magna (Road to Survival)|Magna ''Call to Arms]]. * Michonne The Calm Before is one of twelve characters to have Life Steal as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Connor (Road to Survival)|Connor All Out War]], Cooper, [[Dwight (Road to Survival)|Dwight All Out War]], Dwight Road to Survival, Edition #1, [[Ezekiel (Road to Survival)|Ezekiel Life and Death]], [[Gregory (Road to Survival)|Gregory Life and Death]], [[Lee Everett (Road to Survival)|Lee Around Every Corner]], [[Lori Grimes (Road to Survival)|Lori Made to Suffer]],'' [[Morgan Jones (Road to Survival)|Morgan ''Fear the Hunters]],'' [[Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)|Rick ''Whispers Into Screams]]'' and Wilkins. * Michonne ''Road to Survival, Edition #1 and Michonne What We Deserve are two of ten characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Abraham Ford (Road to Survival)|Abraham Life Among Them]], Abraham Road to Survival, Edition #1, [[Eugene Porter (Road to Survival)|Eugene No Turning Back]], [[Glenn (Road to Survival)|Glenn Road to Survival, Edition #2]], [[Hershel Greene (Road to Survival)|Hershel Miles Behind Us]], ''Lester, Sawyer and Viktor.'' Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Category:The Prison